¿Porqué yo?
by Mari sweet16
Summary: Raven y Chico Bestia son una pareja que están a punto de casarse, en medio de eso piensa y se cuestiona ¿Porqué ella?, ¿Porqué me escojio?.
1. La Propuesta

_**Narrado por Raven…**_

Me levanto temprano como siempre, me estiro y voy a darme una ducha. Salgo de mi cuarto y voy al comedor donde se encuentran mis amigos y mi novio, Chico Bestia. Durante un tiempo me he sentido feliz por estar a su lado, el me hace sentir diferente, saca la alegría que tengo por dentro. Hoy cumplimos 1 año de ser pareja, la verdad jamás creí que duraríamos tanto, pero bueno estoy contenta (por dentro) de este hecho.

-Buenos días- saludo mientras me siento.

-Buenos días Rae- me saluda Starfirr, su alegría es tan inmensa como la de aquella pony Pinkie Pie.

-Feliz aniversario nena- me dice Chico Bestia dandome un beso en mi mejilla.

\- Un año ya, cielos a pasado tan rápido el tiempo- es cierto todo a pasado muy rápido.

-Si pasa tan rápido-

-Y que haremos hoy- le pregunto con algo de entusiasmo *aunque no lo muestro*

-Aun no se, pero tranquila haremos algo- esa era buena o mala señal?

-Okey, voy a meditar- me retiro del comerdor y me dirijo a mi cuarto a meditar…

 _ **Narrado por Chico Bestia…**_

Espero que no sospeche quiero que sea especial.

-Oye bestita, aun no has perdido el anillo, o si- Cyborg y sus ganas de molestar

-Aquí lo tengo- le va a gustar tiene un bonito diamante.

-Aww es muy lindo, y que planeas, como se lo vas a decir- pregunta Starfire.

-Le quiero dar unas violetas y entre las flores, vaya la cajita- quería que fuera algo sencilla.

-Eso tal vez funcione- dice Robin.

-Hay vamos, no lo desanimes Robin- dice Starfire dandole un codazo- lo que importa es la intensión.-

-Si bestita la conquisto lo logrará- dice Cyborg, no puede haber un amigo mejor.

-Gracias amigo, la dejaré meditar un rato y luego la somprenderé-

-Ahora falta que diga que no- dice Robin matandome de los nervios.

-ROBIN!- dice Starfire enojada.

-Tranquila Star, solo esta bromeando, o el también tiene miedo que le digas que no- me tocaba burlarme.

-Ja ja ja, que buen chico- dice sarcasticamente.

-No importa- digo inorando lo anterior- los nervios me matan-

-Hazlo antes de que te coman- esta vez Cyborg.

-Ahora tu Cyborg? Tendré que tomar preucaciones para el caso-

-Si, y después…- no lo dejaré terminar.

-Ya suficiente- digo exasperado, eso ya me tiene arto, no pueden dejarme en paz?- mejor voy a proponerle antes de que me maten los nervios-

-Uyy tranquila bestita, tampoco para tanto- retiro lo dicho de mi amigo.

-Suerte- como siempre Starfire me anima.

-Gracias-

-La necesitarás- ya tendré planeada una broma para esos dos.

 ** _Narrado por Starfire…_**

-Robin burlarse de los demás esta mal, creo que le pusiste los pelos de punta de nervios- no me gusta que se burlen de los demás.

-Hay vamos Star, se que estuvo mal, pero es divertido- se que lo es, pero es incomodo.

-Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer si- le doy un beso en la mejilla, no me enojo con el porque es muy difícil que me enoje.

-Por eso te amo, porque eres comprendible- dice dandome un beso en los labios.

-Oigan aquí no- dice Cyborg.

Cielos! creo que me sonroje demás.

-Tranquilo no hacemos nada malo- dice Robin abrazandome.

-Bien-

 _ **Narrado por Chico Bestia…**_

Cielos creo que estoy apunto de que me de algo, ella es lo único para mí, tal vez solo dejo que mi imaginación vuele muy, pero muy alto… solo respira y…

 _Toc, toc_

Tranquilo no te exaltes. A quien engaño MIS NERVIOS ME MATAN! En fin y si no acepta y si no… tranquilo, tranquilo.

Raven abre la puerta.

-Hola Rae, feliz aniversario toma- digo dandole unas hermosas violetas.

-Gracias, están hermosas- dice oliendolas, pero al ver algo que extrañada- que es esto- dijo agarrando la cajita.

-Abrela- digo nervioso.

Cuando la abrio se quedo sorprendida al verlo.

-Que es esto?- dijo sacando el anillo de la caja.

-Esto- digo agarrando el anillo y me inco- esto es algo que sellará nuestro amor, para que vivamos juntos y felices para siempre, Rachel Roth, quieres ser mi esposa, para estar conmigo hasta que la muerte nos separe- no puedo creerlo, al fin lo hice.

-Garfield Logan, claro que quiero casarme contigo- dice Raven abrazandome con fuerza- eres lo mejor para mi.

-Tu también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- digo besando sus labios, cielos saben tan bien…

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 ** _Hola, como se encuentran?, ahí esta el primer cap, mas o menos un prologo de lo que pienso hacer, dejen reviews, me animan a continuar, también pueden encontrar esta historia en Wattpad, espero que les haya gustado, Saludos._**


	2. El Imprevisto

_**Narrado por Raven…**_

No puedo creerlo, me voy a casar con la persona que amo, para estar con él a su lado para toda la vida. Mi felicidad se desborda, ojalá nunca se acabará.

Veo a mis amigos cerca viendo la escena.

-Si, Bestita lo logró- dice Cyborg.

Parece que el y Chico Bestia son hermanos, sus personalidades son casi iguales. Yo y Rebecca somos algo diferentes, pero igual nos queremos.

-Ja, suerte de principiante- dice Robin molestando a Chico Bestia.

-Me alegro por ustedes- dice Starfire abrazandonos- serán un hermoso matrimonio- Star siempre es optimista.

-Gracias amiga-

Ahora debo avisarles a mi madre y a mi hermana que me voy a casar.

-Chicos debo viajar a Azarath, para darles ls noticia a mi madre y a mi hermana- ellas tienen que saber, ojalá que puedan estar presentes en la boda.

-Okey Rae, vuela con cuidado- dice Chico Bestia.

-Lo haré- le digo.

Pongo las cosas para abrir el portal y digo las palabras.

-Azarath, Metrion, Zinthios- digo en eso se abre el portal y me dirijo a Azarath, a mi hogar…

 _ **Narrado por Chico Bestia…**_

Guao Raven acepto estoy tan feliz que, no se la verdad estoy super contento. Como lo tomará mi futura suegra? Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando…

-Alerta! Problemas por el supermercado de Jump City- dice la computadora.

-Miren es Slade atacando, titanes al ataque- dice Robin.

Espero que no haga nada más grave que la ultima vez.

 ** _Narrado por Raven…_**

Llego a mi hogar Azarath, veo a mi hermana en el techo viendo el cielo. A ella le encanta la astronomía.

-Se te perdió algo arriba- la molesto un poco.

Ella baja la cabeza y me ve, baja de donde esta y me abraza.

-Rachel-

-Hola Rebecca como seguiste- pienso mucho en mi hermana y en mi madre.

-Mejor-

-Has visto a mamá- quiero que esten las dos para darles la noticia.

-Ahorita vuelve, esta alimentando a las palomas- mi madre quiere a esos animales.

Espero que los chicos en la Tierra esten bien…

 _ **Narrado por Robin…**_

Chico Bestia se veía raro, creo que le hace falta su novia, pero no hay que distraerse, quien sabe Slade que rayos trata de hacer.

.-Okey Slade, deja de hacer el gran daño que le haces a las personas inocentes- estoy arto que siempre haga daño por doquier.

-Tu que crees amo esto y no lo dejaré- al rato mira raro- aguarden, donde esta Raven.

-Eso no es tu asunto- dice Chico Bestia.

-Bien, será mejor para mi- dice empezando a atacar.

El problema esque no sabíamos que tenía nuevos secuaces.

Espero que Raven vuelva pronto para ayudarlos…

 _ **Narrado por Raven…**_

Esperaba a mi madre junto a Rebecca, amo a mi hermanita, espero que acepten a Chico Bestia.

-Raven, no creí que nos visitarías tan pronto, como estas- me dice abrazandome.

-Bien, me alegra verlas- bien es hora- oigan tengo que decirles algo importante.

-¿Que pasa?- mi madre sonaba preocupada.

-Tranquila, no es nada malo- respiré ondo y- verán esque yo… bueno.

-Ah Rae, dilo de una vez- mi hermana tiene razón.

-Tienes razón- vuelvo a respirar ondo y lo voy a decir, que silencio más incomodo- verán la cosa es que… yo me voy a … casar- listo al fin lo dije.

-Felicidades- me dice mi hermana abrazandome.

-¿Quién es?- oh mi madre.

-Tranquila, es Garfield, Chico Bestia- no podría escojer otra persona.

-Me alegra que al fin estes con la persona que amas-

-Pasa algo mamá- me preocupa eso.

-Esque estas segura de a quien vas a entregarle tu vida-

-Claro, se que clase de persona es Chico Bestia.- porque mi madre pregunta eso.

-Quisiera conocerlo- sabía que diría eso.

-Claro, solo que…- no continue porque sono mi comunicador.

 _-Raven necesitamos tu ayuda Slade tiene nuevos secuaces y nos están atacando, ya tenemos ayuda de Lightfire y de Derek, pero te necesitamos- me dijo Robin._

-Bien, voy para allá- digo.

-¿Qué pasa rae?- pregunta mi madre.

-Mis amigos están en una lucha contra Slade, pero al parecer tienen problemas mayores, tiene nuevos secuases y me necesitan- digo deprisa como un resumen.

-Te acompaño- dice Rebecca, creo que nos servirá algo más de ayuda.

-Claro, un poco de ayuda más nos servirá-

-Tengan cuidado- dice mi madre.

-La tendremos-le digo- Azarath, Metrion, Zinthios- digo para que se abrá el portal y nos vamos a la Tierra.

 ** _Narrado por Cyborg..._**

Esto iba de mal a peor, todo estaba saliendo terrible, casi matan a Robin. Trataban de matarnos, espero que lleguen pronto nuestro refuerzos. Chico Bestia volaba por los aires, y no transformado si no que lo habían lanzado y Starfire, pobre creo que le rompieron el labio, le salía sangre de la boca, aunque nos sirve la ayuda de Lightfire y de Derek esto era es muy difícil.

-Espero que nos ayuden- le digo a Robin, esto ya nos mata.

-Ya llame a Raven, ahorita llega- eso espero, no me di cuenta cuando nos metieron a todos en un circulo.

-Creo que es su fin titanes- creo que esta vez Slade ganá.

De pronto alguien tiro dos bolas, pero no era alguien, sino algunas.

-Deja a mis amigos- eran Raven y su hermana menor Raven.

Aleluya, llegaron más refuerzos.

-Sabía que vendrías, pero no creí que tu hermana también- dice Slade.

Raven y Rebecca iniciaron una lucha, nunca había visto a Rebecca peliar, tiene habilidades, tal como Raven.

-Que no luche, no significa que no sepa- dice Rebecca.

-Deja a mis amigos- dice Raven intentando a que los secuaces no las atrapen.

-Tu crees que sea tan fácil- dice Slade.

-Bien, tu te lo buscas- dijo Raven- Azarath, Metrion, Zinthios- dice lanzando un gran poder que alejo a los secuaces.

-Esto no ha terminado titanes, se han salvado por su amiga- dijo Slade huyendo con sus secuaces.

-Están bien- dice Raven ayudandonos.

-Creeme, estuvimos a punto de morir- dice Robin ayudando a Star.

-Rebecca- dice Lightfire abrazandola.

-Hola Light, me alegra verte amiga- las dos se llevaban muy bien.

-A mi también-

-Me alegra que vinieras cariño- dice Chico Bestia dandole un beso a Raven- sino ya no estuvieramos muertos.

-En eso tienes razón- esta vez estoy al lado de Bestita.

-Será mejor que volvamos- propone Robin.

-Chicos- habla alguien, que su voz se nos parece, cuando volvemos a ver es... ¿Terra?.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Hola, este es el segundo cap, espero que les haya gustado, gracias a los que comentaron en el cap anterior, me animan a continuar, Saludos :D_**


	3. Terra vuelve

_**Narrado por Raven…**_

¿Terra? ¿Qué hace esa mujer por aquí?, según lo recuerdo le rompió el corazón a Chico Bestia. No me agrada esto.

De pronto veo que va y abraza a Chico Bestia, okey esto no es posible, cielos.

\- Je je, hola Terra que haces aquí- enserio? Esa es la mejor idea que ha tenido? Por favor, no creo que con eso nos ayude.

\- He vuelto, quiero volver a los titanes - no creo que esa sea la razón- quiero estar contigo.

Okey, querré razones de por que esto me esta haciendo hervir la sangre.

-Lo siento Terra, yo ya estoy comprometido- dice poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

Me alegra que sea un hombre sincero, solo espero que esta visita inesperada, no sea algo que salgan las cosas mal.

-Okey, antes de que continuen, puedo saber quien eres- dice Rebecca.

Rebecca, Lightfire y Derek no saben quien es, casi nunca saben de los Titanes.

-Si, ella es Tara Markov, mejor conocida como Terra, ella fue parte de los Titanes antes- creo que teniamos que explicarles lo que paso.

-Y se puede saber quienes son ustedes tres- pregunta Terra interesada, tiene que meterse en todo.

-Si, ella es mi hermana Rebecca, ella es Lightfire la hermana de Star y el es Derek el hermano de Robin-

-Jamás creí que tuvieras hermana- dice viendonos de un modo raro a mi y a mi hernana- aunque se puede ver que en realidad lo son.-

-Okey, volviendo al tema anterior, volver?- dice Robin.

-Sip volveré a estar con los Titanes- esto no me da buena espina.

Solo espero que haya cambiado y se que es malo de mi parte pensar esto, pero ojalá no intente separarme a mi de Chico Bestia…

 _ **Narrado por Rebecca…**_

Esa mujer no me da buena espina, mi hermana no me cuenta mucho de su vida como titán, pero tal vez paso algo, porque como la veía, no había duda de que había pasado algo. Pero me sorprendió cuando abrazo a Chico Bestia, tal vez alguno sepa lo que paso.

-Bien volvamos a la Torre- nos dice Robin.

Light revisaba a su hermana, le habían hecho mucho daño cuando se desocupe le voy a preguntar si sabe algo.

-Oye Light, tu sabes quien es Terra?- espero una respuesta lógica.

-La verdad jamás la había visto pero Star me contaba sobre los titanes, Terra fue una antes, y tenía una relación con Chico Bestia, pero le rompió el corazón- me explico Light.

Ahí esta ese punto, Terra le rompió el corazón, por eso Raven la veía así. Seguro quería recuperarlo, pero se que Raven no lo dejará ir…

 _ **Narrado por Chico Bestia…**_

Raven tenía una cara de que no me escaparía de esta. Terra volvió así de repente, y ahora que estoy a punto de casarme con la mujer correcta.

-Chico Bestia, hablamos- me dice Terra, eso era lo único que faltaba.

-Esta bien, de que?- Porqué pregunto si se de que es?

-De que te vas a casar con Raven? Como que con ella?!- si lo sabía.

-Porqué ella es la mujer que amo, la que nunca me ah abandonado la que esta conmigo siempre- podría decir más cosas.

-Ella esto lo opuesto de ti, como vas a estar con ella?- sabía que diría eso.

-Ella y yo estamos bien juntos, y si somos opuestos, pero aprendemos del uno al otro- esto ya me cansa.

-Piensalo, al final podría salir todo mal, yo voy a esperarte- esto no me agrada.

Amo mucho a Raven, jamás le haría daño.

 _ **Narrado por Starfire…**_

Auch, aun me duele la boca, el labio algo rato. Mi hermana me reviso para ver si el daño podría infectarse.

Veo a mi amiga Raven con una cara de que nada de esto esta bien, tal vez este celosa de que Terra vuelva, pero bueno Chico Bestia es un hombre fiel, no creo que nada salga mal, mejor hablo con ella.

-Rae, que tienes?- sería mejor preguntarle desde ahora.

-Yo? Nada porque?- cree que nací ayer?

-Esque veo que no te agrada que Terra este aquí-

-Vos crees- okey si- no quiero ser egoísta o mala, pero que pasa si ella quiere quitarmelo.

-Y si no, ustedes están comprometidos, no creo que ahora quiera separarlos- eso creo.

-Mira mis emociones, no creo que les guste esto.- eso es otro punto.

-Habla con ellas, tal vez así comprendan esto- creo que funcionará.

-Eso crees, que pasaría si una mujer que le rompió el corazón a Robin vuelve y quiere volverlo a conquistar, te quedarías ahí- y ahora quiere que vea de mi punto de vista.

-Esto no se trata de mi y de Robin, si no de ti y Chico Bestia, entiendelo- ella no entiende.

-Tranquila Rae, no te vuelvas celosa- sabía que Cyborg dejaría esta oportunidad para molestar.

-Tu no te metas- dice Raven con gran enojo.

Si, está celosa, no quiero que esto dañe su relación con Bestia…

 _ **Narrado por Raven…**_

-Bien Star, lo haré hablaré con mis emociones.

Tomaré el consejo de Star, creo que solo me preocupo por nada. Se que Chico Bestia no me dejaría por nada, y estamos comprometidos, no dejaré que nada lo arruine.

Llegamos a la Torre y me dirijó a mi cuarto. De pronto veo a Terra caminar muy cerca de mí. De pronto choca conmigo.

-Oye- digo creo que fue intensional.

-Ups, mira no dejaré que estes con Bestia- sabía que volvería por eso.

-Lo dice la chica que le rompió el corazón- de eso me defiendo bien.

Ella no respondió y siguio caminando.

Entro a mi cuarto furiosa trato de concentrarme para hablar con mis emociones sobre esto y luego hablaré con Chico Bestia, no quiero que esto arruine lo que tenemos y lo que vamos a tener en el futuro…

 ** _Narrado por Terra…_**

Volví porque quiero a Chico Bestia, perfecto ahora resulta que esta comprometido con Raven, esa mujer no se como pudo hacerle caso, pero bueno no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

Ya verá lo que pasará, ese compromiso se romperá pronto…

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 ** _Hola, bien que les pareció?, un anuncio ahora se me hará difícil actualizar, entre otra vez al cole y de una entrega de examenes y no me fue bien en Sociales, Español, Ingles conver, mañana me hacen el examen de ingles academico, mis papás ya me tienen setenciada y tengo que estudiar más. Saludos y abrazos n.n_**


	4. Celos y emociones

**_Capitulo 4: Celos y Emociones._**

* * *

 _ **Narrado por Raven...**_

-Que diablos piensas hacer?!- odio cuando ira se pasa.

-Ira creo que eso no funcionará- dice timida detrás mío.

-Tu crees que hablando con bondad, funcionará- esto no es bueno.

-Tal vez?- no querré escuchar la respuesta.

-Oigan tranquilas, si, se que fue inesperado de que Terra volviera así de repente, pero se que Chico Bestia no nos dejará- creo en eso.

-Wow, así se habla- dice Alegría.

-Vamos a ver que pasa, pero no dejarás tus celos- dice Celosa.

Me cuesta creer que sea celosa, pero que puedo hacer, así son mis emociones. No creo que Gar me de deje.

-No te preocupes- me dice pasión- todo estará bien.

Eso espero, no dejaré que nada malo pase entre nosotros.

-Esque si pasa algo- digo preocupada, muy pocas veces sueno así.

-Existe la venganza- gracias Ira eso sirve de alguna manera? (Sarcasmo)

-No creo que funcione- dice alegría.

-Chicas yo creo que pensaré eso- no quiero que alguien me diga que hacer.

-Piensalo bien- a veces le temo a Ira.

No se que pasará, pero lucharé por Chico Bestia…

 _ **Narrado por Chico Bestia…**_

-Oye Bestita, tienes a dos chicas que te quieren- Cyborg, juraré darle mi venganza.

-No quiero eso, a mi gustaba Terra antes, ahora mi corazón es de Raven, no dejaré que nada arruine mis planes con ella- no quiero que nada malo pase entre nosotros.

-Lo se, pero tendrás que decidir- ya decidí a quien quiero y es a Raven.

-Es Raven espere a Terra vario tiempo pero me canse, Raven es la mujer que amo- quiero que lo tenga claro.

-Chico Bestia, hablamos- me dice Raven.

-Claro- se de que quiere hablar, soy el payaso del grupo, pero tampoco soy tonto (tal vez?). Pero tengo cerebro.

-Suerte- me dice Cyborg, creo que la necesitaré.

-Gracias- y con eso me voy con Raven.

Ocupabamos hablar en privado. Fuimos al cuarto de Raven, así tendríamos más privacidad.

-Dime sinceramente- me dice Raven.

-Claro-

-Tu sigues enamorado de Terra?- antes, ella me dejo, me rompió el corazón.

-No, yo te amo a ti, tu lo sabes, me canse de esperar a Terra, eres tu a la que amo y la que tiene mi corazón, porque lo dudas?- ella acaso piensa otra cosa de mi.

-A veces creo que me dejarás por ella; creí estar segura-

-Rae, Terra me gustaba, ahora eres tu, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Ser feliz, tener una familia-

-Me angustiaba, yo te amo, y no se porque pense eso-

-Si, se porque, estabas celosa- digo haciendole cosquillas.

-Que? No, por favor para- dice riendose, ella tiene muchas cosquillas.

\- O que?- digo jugando.

-O… no enserio, no aguanto- decía riendose aun más.

-Me gusta tu risa, porque nunca sonries?- digo dejando de hacerselas.

-Porque siempre conservo eso-

-Pero amo tu risa- digo dandole un apasionado beso.

-Si, pero cuesta mucho que salga-

El beso había cambiado a una intensidad muy acalorada. La presionaba más para acercarla.

-Oye, tranquilo, me gusta que me beses así pero dejemos un poco- dice levantandose.

Me convierto en un cachorrito haciendo una carita con un puchero tierno.

-Aww el cachorrito le gustaría seguir jugando- dice Raven.

-Ja ja, tengo algunas cosas que hacer- digo volviendo a la normalidad.

Le doy un beso rápido para salir de su habitación.

La amo, no la dejaría, por nada. De repente veo a Rebecca, la hermana de Raven.

-Hola Rebecca- le digo.

-Chico Bestia, enserio quieres a Rachel- es enserio?, Porque tienen que preguntarme eso a cada rato?.

-Por Dios, porque todos me preguntan eso?, yo amo a Raven- ya me tienen arto.

-Mira, cuando Rachel nos dijo a mi y a mi madre, yo estuve feliz de que nos dijera que se iba a casar y más contigo. Ella te ama-

-Yo también la amo, no se porque se ponen en mi contra- es eso lo que pasa.

-No es eso, no se nada de lo que paso contigo y Terra-

-Ella es parte de mi pasado, y si quiero avanzar en el futuro, tengo que olvidar el pasado- digo para irme.

Amo a Raven, nadie cambiará mi opinión…

 _ **Narrado por Rebecca…**_

Se que Chico Bestia no estuvo bien con Terra, pero si ella esta aquí quere algo.

-Hola- me dice Terra.

-Hola?, mira no te conozco mucho, pero por favor te pido que dejes a Chico Bestia y Rachel sean felices juntos. Se que para ti no es fácil ver a la persona que te guste este con otra-

-Si pero yo quiero que el este conmigo, Raven y él, no se ven bien-

-Si quieres lo mejor para el, dejalo libre- la dejo para irme en donde se encuentra Derek.

-Hola, que te pasa- me dice para abrazarme.

-Confundida- digo angustiada- confundida, porque Rachel se va a casar, pero llega la ex pareja de Chico Bestia y no se que pensar-

-Mira, se que te preocupa, por tu hermana, pero eso es asunto de ellos y se que quieres ayudar, pero verás que todo estará bien- dijo para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por comprender- digo feliz y un poco menos preocupada.

-De nada, siempre estaré para ayudarte-

 _ **Narrado por Cyborg…**_

Bestita ah tenido mucho en estos días, las cosas iniciaron a tensarse desde que llego Terra, no es malo que vuelva, pero ahora que Bestita esta a punto de casarse Dios Mío! Como se pondrá la cosa.

-Terra, disculpa podría hablarte- digo viendola.

-Claro, de que?- es enserio, es obvio de lo que quiero hablar.

-Por favor deja a Bestia-

-Porque todo el mundo me dice lo mismo?-

-Porque ahora Bestia a decidido dar un nuevo paso en su vida. El te sigue queriendo, pero como amiga, le rompiste el corazón, ya no hay remedio, debes aceptarlo y será difícil, pero verás su felicidad- se que molesto a Bestita pero es mi amigo y como un hermano para mi.

-Bien- acaso habla enserio- tomaré el consejo, pero no creo que ellos esten juntos para siempre- me retracto.

-Piensalo- le digo mientras ella se retira.

Costará que lo haga pero es su decisión si quiere mantener su amistad con Bestia e iniciar una amistad con Raven serán difícil con los celos y emociones…

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 ** _Hola aquí esta el capitulo 4, gracias por seguir leyendo, dejen reviews me animan a continuar, hasta la próxima, Saludos._**


	5. Oportunidad

**_Capitulo 5: Oportunidad_**

* * *

 _ **Narrado por Terra...**_

Estoy decidida a que ese compromiso termine hoy mismo, no quiero verlos juntos, nunca más. Y no le haré caso a Rebecca, a Cyborg, ni al mismo Chico Bestia, y a Raven para que. Ellos no merecen estar juntos.

 _ **Narrado por Lightfire...**_

No se como son las cosas aquí, pero lo que pasa no es bueno, mi hermana es la única que podría explicarme esto.

-Star-

-Pasa algo Light-

-Me preocupa esto, no todos son malas personas, es porque ellos quieren. Pero... no se ¿Porque ella hace esto?, le rompió el corazón a Chico Bestia y cuando el está feliz con Raven, quiere separarlos, ¿Porque?- esa es mi duda.

-Mira, se que ella, no esta bien tuvo un pasado muy tragico y ella, tuvo un gran cambio en su vida. Se que ella no quiere hacerlo...-

-No quiere hacerlo- la interrumpo- ella lo quiere hacer.

-Su mente está mal- ahora ella me interrumpe a mi- si, los celos la controlan.

-Eso mismo, ella quiere hacerlo- no creo que entienda mi punto de vista.

-Mira todos les hemos dicho a ella que no lo haga- yo no lo eh hecho.

Y de todos modos no hará caso, no la conozco del todo pero se que ella no descansará hasta conseguirlo.

 _ **Narrado por Robin...**_

Todo y todos estamos tensos con esto, Chico Bestia no sabe que hacer, Raven las emociones la tienen atacada, y Terra hará lo imposible por separarlos.

-Raven- digo para encontrarla en la sala leyendo desanimada.

-Si- habla con su misma voz.

-Estas bien, nunca te eh visto leer desanimada-

-Solo pensaba- ya se en que esta pensando.

-Puedes decirme- me siento a su lado, ella es como una hermana para mi.

-Esque, se que Bestia me dijo que él me ama a mi, pero que pasa si no, si quiere volver con Terra ahora- habla con unas lágrimas- yo... no se que hacer etoy confundida- todos lo estamos.

-Mira, se que esto te afecta, pero si Chico Bestia,c te pidio matrimonio y quiere estar contigo es por que te ama, si no te amará suficiente no te lo hubiera pedido, etiendes. No dejes que nada rompá el amor entre ambos- lo necesita.

-Gracias, tienes razón, solo estaba muy preocupada- se como se siente.

-Todo se pondrá bien, ya verás- digo para abrazarla.

-Gracias, yo tengo cosas que hacer- se levanta y abre un portal y se va.

Esto se arreglará.

De pronto suena la alarma ¿Y ahora que estará pasando?

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Star.

-Un monstruo de piedra ataca Jump City- dice Cyborg.

-Titanes al ataque- debemos apurarnoa.

Cuando llegamos, todas las personas corrían como locos, esto podría estar peor. Vemos que el monstruo es gigante.

-Bien, Raven y Starfire traten de atacar del lado izquierdo de arriba, Rebecca y Lightfire el lado derecho de arriba, Derek, Cyborg y Terra el lado abajo de la derecha, Chico Besti y yo por el lado izquierdo. Terra tu controlas la tierra, será más fácil para ti- ella solo asientio.

-Titanes al ataque- digo para iniciar a atacar.

Es un monstruo muy grande y muy difícil, que comió o que hizo que lo hiciera enfadar, aunque es muy raro ver monstruos gigantes de roca por aquí.

-No creo que resistiremos mucho más- dice Star casi sin energía.

-Terra, rocas grandes y filosas, Raven trata de electrocutar los pedazos de roca-

Las dos se vieron con una cara de odio pero asedieron.

Ambas hicieron lo que les dije, y funciono el monstruo se debilitaba.

-Bien chicos todos juntos- digo para darles la señal del ataque final- AHORA.

Todos les dimos un fuerte golpe al monstruo y cayó dolorido.

-Otra vez lo logramos- dice Chico Bestia.

-Si, aunque...- antes de que Star terminará la frase se desmayó.

-Star- la agarro entre mis brazos- Star- trato de despertarla, pero no funciona.

Chico Bestia tiene varias heridas y sangra mucho.

-Bestita, mira como estas- le dice Cyborg asustado. Es increible la cantidad de heridas y sangre.

-Llevemoslos aa la Torre para revisarlos- hablo, los dos están muy lastimados.

Chico Bestia caminaba débil, debe estar perdiendo mucha sangre.

Cyborg decide alzarlo para que no se esfuerse demaciado.

Llegamos a la Torre y Cyborg se llevo a ambos a la sala de emergencia.

-Estarán bien- cuestiona Raven.

-Eso espero-

Vi que Terra y Raven no intercambian miradas, enserio se odian?. Aprenderán a trabajar juntas.

 _45 minutos después…_

-Aaaah, enserio tienen que durar tanto- mi hermano siempre impaciente.

-Depende del daño, se lastimaron mucho- dice Lightfire- iré a ayudarle a Cyborg, se un poco de medicina.

-Cuanto llevamos?- cuestiona Derek.

-Umm, 45 minutos- dice Rebecca.

 _ **Narrado por Chico Bestia…**_

 _3 horas y 25 minutos después…_

Me despierto poco a poco, me duele un poco el cuerpo, veo que estoy vendado.

-Chico Bestia desperto- dice Lightfire. Cuanto tiempo llevo sin despertar?.

-Como te encuentras?- me dice Cyborg.

-Bien, me duele un poco, pero cuanto tiempo llevo sin despertar- eso es lo que necesito saber.

-Ahh 4 horas y 10 minutos- dice Light sin ningún interes.

-4 HORAS!?- es enserio tanto tiempo sin despertar.

-Solo eso, no esque lleves 1 semama- explica Cyborg.

-QUÉ PASO?- necesito saber.

-Tranquilo solo tuvistes varias heridas, golpes y sangre, pero estas bien- explica Cyborg- Star también estuvo mal pero desperto hace 25 minutos-

Ya recuerdo estabamos luchando, y Star se desmayó, cuando iba entrando a la sala de emergencia, me desmaye.

-Bien, descansa un poco, aunque ya descansaste demaciado- dice bromeando.

 _ **Narrado por Terra...**_

Veo a Cyborg y Lightfire salir y decirle a los demás de que Bestia desperto.

Entro sin que se den cuenta y encuentro a Chico Bestia acostado viendo un album de fotos.

-Ojalá estuvieran aquí conmigo- dice pasando una mano por el album.

-Hola- le digo.

-Hola, cuando entraste?-

-Eso no importa- digo acercandome lo suficiente- Que haces?.

-Solo veía el album de fotos de mis padres, los extraño mucho- habla con algunas lágrimas- Ahora me voy a casar, ellos no estarán.

La la la la, no quiero escuchar eso, solo me acerque a él.

-Que ha…- no lo dejo terminar, lo beso apasionadamente en los labios.

Paso mis manos por su pecho, tiene sus ojos bien abiertos. Escucho que alguien abre la puerta, es Raven se quedá atonica al ver la escena y sale corriendo. Me quito de encima de Chico Bestia.

-Raven- dice levantandose y corriendo por ella.

Mi plan funciono…

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Hola, no me maten por lo que acabo de escribir (de hecho quiero matarme), pero así va la historia y tendrán que esperarse hasta setiembre el siguiente cap, entro a examenes el 24 y debo subirlos, además de que voy a participar por el cole en el Spelling Bee, como quede de 2° lugar me toca, así que tendrán que esperarse. Saludos.**_

 _ **Próximo capitulo 6:** Rompiendo el compromiso. **  
**_


	6. Rompiendo el compromiso

_**Capitulo 6:**_ _Rompiendo el compromiso_

* * *

 ** _Narrado por Raven…_**

Acaso mis ojos me engañan o veo a Chico Bestia besandose con Terra con pasión, esto no esta pasando. Creo que es una imagen de mi mente, pero no lo es, es la realidad, salgo corriendo del lugar. No puedo seguir viendo eso, no puedo parar de llorar.

-Rae, ¿que pasa?- algo que no te incumbre, le iba a decir a Rebecca.

-Raven- dice Chico Bestia persiguiendome - Raven, no es lo que parece.

-No parece, parecia que lo disfrutabas- tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Rae yo no quería...-

-No quiero escuchar más- no aguanto- no quiero que esto siga pasando, jugaste conmigo...-

-Rae no- me interrumpe- yo no quise hacerlo te lo juro.

-No tienes que jurar nada- no piedo hablar más tengo un nudo en la garganta.

-Chicos que pasa- dice Cyborg- ¿Porque gritan?

-Porque no se lo dice el- digo enojada.

-Rae, en cada historia hay dos versiones- no creo mucho en eso.

-Pues lo que vi, no tiene dos versiones-

-Nos van a decir o que- dice Robin ya un poco molesto.

-Rae- dice Chico Bestia.

-Sabes, no quiero vivir así-

-Es un mal entendido- no hay nada que entender.

-Por favor no quiero seguir con esto- en realidad casi no puedo decir nada.

-Que, ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- lo haré de una vez por todas.

-Se cancela la boda- digo sin dejar que diga algo salgo corriendo hacía mi cuarto y me encierro.

No quiero vivir en mentiras, quiero ser feliz, no sufrir más de lo que he sufrido. Me duele hacerlo.

 _ **Narrado por Chico Bestia…**_

-Okey, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- dice Starfire.

-Esque ¿Como se los digo?- es enserio me odiaran.

-Pues diciendolo- dice Cyborg.

-Raven me encontro besandome con Terra- todos quedaron impactados con una cara o_O.

Estoy muerto.

-Qué hiciste ¿¡QUÉ!?- si sabía que Rebecca diría eso.

-Yo no quise, Terra me beso yo no quería- esa es la verdad.

-Chico Bestia- dice Robin.

-¿Creen que les mentiría?-

-Mmm, ¿tal vez?- dice Cyborg.

-Chico Bestia, ¿Como pudiste?- dice Rebecca.

-Yo no quise, ella me beso, jamás sería capaz de lastimar a Raven-

-Pues lo hiciste- dice Derek.

-Y como es Raven, creo que no te perdonará- dice Lightfire eso no es del todo cierto.

-Pues voy a disculparme- no dejaré que esto arruine entre nosotros.

-Tu crees que es tan fácil, en especial con Rachel- me grita Rebecca.

Se que a ella no le gusta esto, es su hermana.

-Raven- toco la puerta.

La escucho llorar, pero no quiere abrir.

-Vete de aquí- hay no.

-Rae...-

-Largo- no puedo terminar.

Me odia con todo el alma.

-Rae, escuchame...-

-No, ya no puedes hacer nada, todo esta dicho, no voy a casarme-

-Rae, por favor- no puedo evitar llorar.

Me siento detrás de la puerta, me quedó ahí pensando.

Ella es todo para mi y ahora perderla, me duele.

 ** _Narrado por Raven…_**

Se que el esta detrás de mi puerta sentado, pero lo que vi no fue nada bueno. Ya todo esta claro, esto se terminó hoy mismo. Lo que Terra hizo funciono, no paro de llorar, me rompió el corazón. Creo que me equivoque y no puedo parar de pensar ¿Porqué yo?...

 _ **Narrado por la autora…**_

 _(Poner "On my own" de Ross Lynch Teen Beach 2, para esta parte)_

Ambos sentados detrás de la puerta, sin parar de llorar, lamentando lo que pasó.

¿Fue un error lo que pasó entre ellos? ¿Porque esto entre ambos?.

Llorar... soltar todo lo que sienten en este momento... Tristeza, Furia, Soledad, Culpa, Inseguridad... Todo eso pasa por sus mentes, aprender esto...

Lo que paso, paso, no se puede cambiar... Parece que lo que pasó fue una brisa, todos los planes en la arena... desaparecieron.

Quien sabe, tal vez, no estaban destinados a estar juntos, o sí, solo por una pequeña batalla entre ellos puede romper lo que había o lo que aun hay...

 _ **Narrado por Rebecca…**_

Por Dios lo que acaba de pasar, esto es inaceptable.

-Chico Bestia- le digo viendolo a donde esta sentado- dejame hablar con ella- me siento a su lado.

-Nunca me va a perdonar- me dice muy triste limpiandose los ojos.

-Tal vez, pero dejame intentar, esta bien-

-Claro- dice parandose y ayudandome.

Toco la puerta.

-Rachel-

-No quiero ver a nadie- dice de un modo entre enojada y triste.

-Rae, vamos a hablar- le digo suave.

-No, ahorita no quiero hablar con nadie- pobre.

-Si necesitas a alguien que te escuche, aquí estoy- le digo.

-Ahora quiero estar sola-

Iba a decir algo pero Robin llego.

-Dejala, necesita meditar esto- yo solo asiento para irme.

Tengo que hablar con Terra de esto.

La veo de reojo y decido acercarme.

-(suspiro) Hola- le digo algo seria.

-Hola- dice con una sonrisa de victoria.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?-

-Que, ah eso, te dije que nadie me haría cambiar de opinión- se que dijo eso pero se equivoca.

-Mira Terra no pensaste las cosas-

-Claro que lo hice- oh claro que no.

-Mira Raven ahora esta sufriendo-

-Era lo que quería-

-No crees que ah sufrido toda su vida, somos hijas de un demonio y ella a estado controlando sus poderes durante toda su vida, ella ah sufrido suficiente para que siga sufriendo más- con eso me voy.

No se si le quedo claro pero es suficiente, ah sufrido mucho como para que lo siga haciendo.

 _ **Narrado por Terra…**_

Aveces creo que ella tiene razón, pero quiero a Chico Bestia, veo que viene con Cyborg muy triste.

El me mira con odio, ahorita se le pasa.

-No se le va a pasar- dice Robin, valla parece que leyo mi mente.

-Como supiste que pensaba eso-

-Solo con la mirada que tienes- valla si es bueno.

No quiero hablar con ellos, ya verán a Chico Bestia se le pasará.

 _ **Narrado por Raven…**_

No quiero ver a Chico Bestia a los ojos, solo tengo una cosa por hacer... voy a volver a Azarath...

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Hola, volví aquí el capitulo 6, y se que están enojados conmigo porque en el capitulo anterior solo hubo un comentario durante estas 3 semanas. En fin así va la historia, quería ponerle algo de música, ame esa canción.**_

 ** _Saludos._**


	7. Volver a Azarath

**_Capitulo_** _7:_ _Volver a Azarath._

* * *

 _Narrado_ ** _por Raven…_**

Me iré a Azarath, hasta que las cosas se calmen, no podré ver a los ojos a Chico Bestia, dejaré una nota, no le diré a Rebecca, no quiero que nadie me detenga, quiero irme por un tiempo, no quiero ver a Chico Bestia, no por ahora, rompió mi corazón.

Mi madre me ayudará con esto, estoy muy dolida y destrozada, esto tal vez fue un error que cometí. Alisto mis cosas para irme a Azarath, deje la nota abro el portal y dentro para dirigirme a Azarath...

 _ **Narrado por Rebecca…**_

Pobre Rachel y Chico Bestia, ambos sufren, ya pudieron quitarlo de la puerta, decido ir a ver como sigue Rachel, tal vez quiera algo.

Toco la puerta.

-Rachel- no responde, volvere a tocar- Rachel.

No responde.

-Rachel- abro la puerta de golpe y no veo a nadie.

¿Como habrá salido?, no la vi salir en ningún momento, de pronto veo algo. Es una carta de Rachel.

La leo y dice:...

Queridos Amigos:

Decidí volver a Azarath, se que no se los dije personalmente pero ocupo hacerlo, necesitaré eliminar estos malos días, no quiero volver, no por ahora, y cuando vuelva, será mi elección.

Los quiere Raven...

Aguarda ¿Que? ¿Mi hermana volvio a Azarath sin decirme?, Será mejor que los demás se enteren.

-Chicos- les digo devuelta en la sala.

-¿Qué pasa Rebecca?- me pregunta Starfire.

-Rachel, no está-

-¿QUÉ?- dicen todos.

-Si, dejo está nota diciendo de que ella volvio a Azarath- digo entregandosela a Robin.

-Esto es mi culpa- dice Chico Bestia.

-No fue tu culpa- dijo Terra- fue la mía, tuve que hacerles caso, mis celos me dominaron por completo y no pense las cosas, tal vez si, pero quería recuperarte y logre perderte.

Escucho mi consejo.

-Yo iré por ella- digo.

-Yo iré contigo...-

-Chico Bestia, será mejor que valla sola, ella no te quiere ver, tal vez resuelva esto- eso espero.

-Bien, pero si necesitas ayuda, llamanos- dice Robin.

-Bien-

 _ **Narrado por Raven…**_

Llegue, creo que esto es correcto, veo a mi madre a una distancia.

-Madre- digo al verla.

-Raven- dice viendome- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Creo que para ella es inesperada verme aquí de nuevo tan pronto.

Me pongo a llorar al recordar a lo que venía.

-Cariño, que pasa- dice abrazandome y acariciando mi cabello.

-Yo..., no me voy a casar-

-¿Qué?- dice impactada.

-Chico Bestia, me engaño con Terra- no quiero recordar.

-Primero, pasemos y hablemos más claro, bien- solo asentí- vamos.

Entramos a la casa, me sente en el sillón y mi mamá me trajo agua para calmarme.

-Ahora si cariño, explicame- bien calmada se lo diré.

-Esque tuvimos una misión y Chico Bestia resulto lastimado y fue llevado a la enfermería, Terra entro con el y bueno cuando iba a entrar a ver como seguía, los ví besandose.

-Hay cariño, lo siento- dice abrazandome- tranquila.

-Te importa si me quedo unos días para poder olvidar eso- necesito un descanso.

-No te preocupes, quedate- me dice.

-Gracias mamá-

-Ve a tu cuarto y descansa un rato- yo solo asiento.

Entro en mi antigua habitación de cuando vivía aquí, necesito descansar de eso.

-Escapar de lo que paso, no te hace más fuerte- dice alguien detrás mío.

¿Rebecca? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-¿Por qué no estas en Jump City?-

-Sabes yo venía a preguntarte lo mismo, ¿Como pudiste irte?-

-Necesito olvidar lo que paso-

-No lo creo seguirás acordandote de esto varias veces- eso no es cierto.

-Solo dejame sola, igual no me voy a casar- lo dicho ya está echo.

-Deberías escuchar Rae, Chico Bestia no quería...-

-Enserio, por que yo lo vi bien ahí-

-Rae, solo piensalo si, y vuelve a Jump City, esto ya afecto a los Titanes- dice para retirarse.

Cielos, mi hermana vino aquí por eso, no se que hacer.

 _(En esta parte si pueden poner "If Only" de Dove Cameron de la película "Descendientes")_

Que debo hacer, creerle o no, mentirá o no lo está, no se si escucho a mi corazón.

El me lo rompió, lo que vi no tiene solución. Si solo…

Si solo pudiera pensar con claridad, sabría lo que quiero comprender.

Mil cosas en mi cabeza, no se en que creer, si debo hacerlo o que.

Pienso en eso, estoy loca. Continuaré así, cuando la magia se haya ido.

Si solo…

No se, que hice para merecerme esto.

Solo quiero saber si escucho a mi corazón, por que es lo que necesito, si solo, si solo… no se.

 _ **Narrado por Chico Bestia…**_

Me preocupo por esto, Raven se fue y Rebecca no ah vuelto, espero que la haya convencido.

Amo a Raven, jamás quise hacerle daño.

Veo que Rebecca sale del portal.

-Y Rae- digo,al no verla.

-Ella no volverá, no quiere- que, hay no.

No pensé en nada y me metí al portal, no me importa lo que digan, lo hice.

-CHICO BESTIA- oigo a mis amigos.

Yo la traeré de vuelta.

-Chico Bestia, vuelve- dice Rebecca detrás mío.

No le hago caso y sigo el camino, caigo en un tipo de parque. Veo en donde esta Raven, en una casa muy bonita.

-Rae- le grito.

Ella me vuelve a ver y se va corriendo, Rebecca me seguía y yo seguía Raven.

Veo que esta con una mujer, era su madre, había visto fotografías de ellas.

-Tu debes ser Chico Bestia verdad- esto no me da buena espina.

-Si señora- digo un poco asustada, por lo menos no es mi suegro Trigon.

-Garfield vete- me decía Raven.

-Chico Bestia, debemos volver- me decía Rebecca.

-Raven, tu no entiendes, por esto ya hay un gran drama, no solo te separas de mi, si no también de los Titanes- digo un poco molesto- recuerdas la promesa que hicimos al ser novios-

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _ **Raven y Chico Bestia estaban viendo una puesta de sol muy hermosa.**_

 _ **-** **Raven…-**_ **_le_** **_dijo_** _**Bestia**_.

 _ **-**_ _ **Si Chico**_ ** _Bestia_** \- _**le responde con calma.**_

- ** _Si llegamos a separarnos, solo quiero que nunca separemos a los Titanes, vale- le decía agarrando su mano_**

- _ **Claro**_ , **_lo_** _**prometo**_ \- _**dijo**_ **_abrazandolo_**.

 _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

-Se que te duele mucho, pero no hagas esto, si no quieres nada conmigo, no te obligo solo no le hagas esto a los Titanes- me iba a ir cuando le dije- piensalo.

Me voy con Rebecca al portal y se me salen unas lágrimas, ella me abraza de consuelo. Esto fue un error.

Volvemos con los Titanes y Rebecca cierra el portal.

-Y Raven- decía Star preocupada.

-Ella no vendrá- digo un poco calmado.

-Lo siento Chico Bestia- dice Light y me abraza.

-No, si ella no quiere nada más conmigo, no la puedo obligar- digo para irme para mi habitación...

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Hola, aquí está el capitulo 7, si se que esto no está muy bien con el Bbrae, pero no es el final de la historia aun quedan cosas por aclarar y continuar si.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, Saludos.**_


	8. Sueño o realidad

**_Capitulo 8:_** _Sueño o_ _realidad._

* * *

 ** _Narrado por Chico Bestia…_**

Decido irme a dormir, el día de hoy fue agotador.

Tal vez si duermo tal vez pueda pensar en lo que paso. Cierro los ojos y me quedo dormido.

Aparezco en un sueño, pero no es como los que siempre eh tenido, si no en un lugar, todo blanco.

De pronto veo a dos personas acercandose a mi, no puede ser, son mis padres, ambos vestidos de blanco.

-Garfield- me dice mi mamá, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Voy corriendo y los abrazo bien fuerte.

-Garfield, ¿Qué paso contigo y con Raven?- ¿Como saben eso?

-Te parece raro que sepamos lo que te pasa- eso pensaba.

-No se, solo que Terra me beso y ella lo mal interpreto y no me quiere volver a ver- digo llorando.

-Cariño, esto es un error de los dos- dice mi papá, no se que decir.

-Se que no fue culpa tuya de que Terra te besará, pero fue tu culpa al no detenerla- dice mi madre.

-Lo se, pero ella no quiere hablarme ni verme, e hicimos un trato, si terminamos, no dejaríamos que eso dañara a los Titanes- les respondo.

-Sabes por que ella hizo eso- yo negué con la cabeza- pues por que ella te ama de verdad y le rompiste el corazón, aunque solo fue un error.

-Se que ella siente eso, yo pase por eso pero...-

-Pero eso duele y mucho, pero si la amas, ve por ella- me dice papá.

-Ella no quiere verme y hemos tratado de convencerla- les digo.

-Bueno, debes pedirle disculpas- cree que no lo he intentado.

-Acaso no lo he intentado- digo.

-Lo sabemos, pero debes hacerlo de corazón- dice mi padre.

-De corazón como- digo, no entiendo nada.

-Verás, se que es muy difícil para ti, pero ella si te ama te perdonará y se que es muy lista- dice mi madre.

Estoy más confundido que... que.. la verdad no se de que.

-Se que ella te quiere y Garfield, has lo que te parezca correcto- dice mi madre.

-Esperen aun tengo dudas- digo.

-Se que las tienes, pero muchas de ellas las resolveras en tu corazón- dice mi padre.

Todo se pone borroso, no puedo estar despertando no aun no.

-Mamá, papá- digo al ver que se alejan.

-Escucha tu corazón- dicen ambos.

-NO- digo ya despierto- ¿mamá?, ¿papá?, fue solo un sueño-

Se me salen unas lágrimas, pero debo escucharlos, tomar la decisión correcta.

Me levanto y voy hacía el cuarto de Rebecca.

-Rebecca- digo tocando su puerta- Rebecca.

Mejor paso, y veo que esta dormida.

-Rebecca ayudame- digo.

-Mejor mañana- dice con una voz dormida.

-Vamos es urgente- le digo.

-Dile a alguien más- me responde.

-No puedo, es a ti a la que necesito, necesito que me lleves a Azarath- digo.

-Bestia- dice sentandose en la cama- ahora es muy tarde y la ultima vez que fuiste Raven no te quería ver-

-Si, pero no me mato o lo trato- le responde.

-Lo se, pero dijiste que la dejarías tranquila- me dice.

Eso es cierto, le dije eso, pero estaba muy lastimado.

-Lo se, pero tuve un sueño de mis padres, diciendo que lo intentará-

-Bestia, se que los extrañas, pero no se- dice- ¿Que tal mañana temprano?-

-Me lo prometes- le digo.

-Claro, y enserio yo nunca rompo una promesa- dice con una sonrisa- a mi no me gusto lo que paso, pero espero que logres recuperarla-

-Lo haré- digo con una pequeña sonrisa- descansa.

-Igual- dice con un bostezo.

Salgo del cuarto y cierro la puerta de pronto Starfire aparece al frente mio.

-AAH- grito.

-Tranquilo, solo soy yo- dice ella inocente.

-Ya lo se, solo que apareciste de repente- digo

-Disculpa solo iba al baño- dice.

-No te preocupes si, descansa- digo.

-Igual- me responde.

Entro a mi cuarto y cierro la puerta, me acusto en mi cama pero aun no puedo dormir, no puedo evitar pensar en el sueño.

-Ojalá estuvieran aquí- digo al ver el techo...

 _ **Narrado por Raven…**_

Entro a mi cuarto y pienso en los sucesos de hoy, que paso conmigo y Chico Bestia es en lo único que puedo pensar…

Toc toc…

Alguien toca mi puerta, solo puede ser mi mamá.

-Pasa- le digo.

-Hija, como te sientes- me dice.

-Creo que bien- le respondo.

-El no te quizo engañar- dice mi madre.

-¿Porque dices eso?- no se que quiere decir.

-Hablo de que cuando Chico Bestia te vio a los ojos vi que no estaba mintiendo- dice ella, pero como.

-Mamá, él me lastimo y mucho- le digo.

-Se eso, pero creo que deberías darle una segunda oportunidad- me dice.

-No, no se, se que el me sigue amando, pero lo que hizo no tiene cura- digo

-Entonces-

-Entonces que-

-Lo sigues amando, y si es así, debes perdonarlo-

-No lo se, en realidad me cuesta mucho-

-Cariño, se que cuesta mucho, pero es lo correcto y si no quieres nada con el, perdonarlo y no dejes que esto afecte a los Titanes-

-Hice esto por que me dolió, y el sabe que me dolió, el paso por esto una vez en mi vida…-

-El no quería que te pasará lo mismo- me hizo un pequeño enredo- toma la mejor decisión, esta en tu corazón-

-Lo intentaré- le digo con una sonrisa.

-Que descanses- me dice saliendo de mi cuarto.

-Igual- le respondo

Apago la luz y me acuesto a dormir, el día de hoy fue agotador y hubieron muchos sucesos, no quiero pensar en eso, pero trataré de pensar en que haré con lo que paso…

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 ** _Hola, si es corto pero es lo único que mi mente producida, trataré de tener el siguiente listo por que solo tengo esto semana para actualizar, el 5 de octubre inicio examenes (los penúltimos)._**

 ** _Saludos :)_**


	9. Que debo hacer…

_**Capitulo 9:**_ _Que debo hacer…_

* * *

 ** _Narrado por Raven…_**

Me levanto temprano, trato de pensar en lo que paso, aun no puedo tomar una decisión.

Mi madre dice que lo perdone, porque ve en el que no estaba mintiendo, pero siento que aun hay celos y que si Terra vuelve a hacer algo, podría salir peor.

-Buenos días rae- dice mi madre al verme salir de mi cuarto.

-Hola- le digo.

-Parece que no pudiste dormir- me dice al ver mi cara.

-No, claro que dormí, solo que aun no tome una decisión- le digo tomando mi té.

-Habla con Rebecca ella te ayudará- ella era la primera que quería que perdonara a Garfield.

-No lo se, además dije que no volvería hasta que olvidará el asunto- le digo.

-Bien, pero tu hermana podría ayudarte- me dice.

Aun no se, tal vez ahora la llame y le cuente sobre esto y me ayude a tomar una decisión.

 ** _Narrado por Rebecca…_**

Me despierto y tengo que ayudar a Chico Bestia, aunque por lo que hizo en la noche, casi no dormí, en fin quiero que lo de ellos vuelva a ser a lo de antes, de pronto recibo una llamada de mi hogar Azarath.

-Rebecca- era Rachel.

-Hola rae, como te sientes- digo

-Bien, pero necesito que vengas para que me ayudes con algo- seguro es lo de Chico Bestia.

-Me das unos minutos, tengo algo que hacer es rápido- digo,

Tengo que avisarles, tampoco sere como Rachel que se fue sin decir nada...

Narrado por Chico Bestia...

Rebecca dijo que trataría de llevarme, pero como es, creo que tal vez no lo haga quien sabe, ella es como su hermana.

-Ahí estas- digo al verla.

-Si, eso debe esperar- dice Rebecca, lo sabía.

-¿Que pasa?- digo algo molesto.

-Tengo que ir a Azarath, Rachel me necesita- dice ella.

-Pero no me llevarás- esa era la idea.

-Ahora no, ya tienes listo lo que le vas a decir- buen punto.

-Algo, pero aun no estoy listo- le digo.

-Bien, has eso por mientras si- dice ella abriendo el portal.

-Claro- le digo.

-Nos vemos- dice ella pasando.

 _ **Narrado por Terra…**_

No dejaré que eso pase, ellos no pueden estar juntos.

-Bestita- le digo a Chico Bestia.

-Que quieres- me responde enojado.

-Porque vas a luchar por ella, ella no te ama, te odia por lo que le hiciste- le digo tratando de que la olvide.

-Ella aun me ama, y si me ama me perdonara, así que alejate, no quiero que arruines esto- me dice y se va.

Ok así vamos, si Bestia no puede ser mio, no será de nadie más...

 _ **Narrado**_ _**por Raven…**_

Espero a mi hermana, espero que ella me ayude con esto.

-Hola Raichel- dice ella saliendo del portal.

-Hola, me alegra que vinieras- le digo,dándole un abrazo.

-Tranquila, puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras- dice ella- ahora si, para que me necesitas-

-Ayudame, aun no se que hacer, esque aun siento algo por Chico Bestia- no puedo creer que después de todo siga enamorada de él.

-Pero te sientes inseguras de lo que pueda pasar- es como si leyerá mi mente.

-Si, por eso te necesito-

-Y yo tengo a la persona indicada- dice- y no es Chico Bestia-

-Si te atreves a traerlo, lo pagarás caro- le digo en modo de amenaza.

-Ok- dice ella.

Minutos después...

-Ya volví- dice ella entrando al cuarto junto a Lightfire.

Bueno Light es buena para el amor.

-Hola Raven, como sigues- dice Light.

-Bien, vienes a ayudarme- digo.

-Claro- responde ella con un sonrisa- bien tu que crees que sea lo correcto que debas hacer-

-Bueno esque sigo enamorada de él y si el es la persona para mi y no lo veo bien- digo.

-Eso te preocupa, mira se que son de lo contrario, pero estan muy enamorados del uno al otro- dice ella.

-Rae, Chico Bestia ah estado sufriendo por ti, el aun te ama y no a Terra- dice Rebecca.

-Es cierto- digo, puede que lo esten inventando.

-El te ama de verdad, y el me pidió ayuda a mi para que pueda volver contigo, porque el tuvo un sueño sobre sus padres- dice Rebecca, sus padres, esa debió ser una visión.

-Entonces, que debo hacer- digo.

-Dile la verdad, de que lo quieres- dice Light.

-Eso será lo que haré- digo.

Volveré a la Tierra e iré a disculparme con Chico Bestia, entro al portal y no veo nada.

-Chico Bestia- grito al no verlo.

-Raven, Chico Bestia esta arriba- me dice Robin.

Corro hacía arriba para ver a Bestia, tengo que hablar con el, cuando llego a arriba, veo el lugar bonito y decorado, de pronto lo veo con una guitarra.

-Chico Bestia- digo al verlo.

-Rae, escucha la canción- dice el con una sonrisa.

Me siento en una silla y el empiza a tocar...

[[All over again- Big Time Rush]]

(Yeah yeah, oh yeah)

still got that same look that sets me off.

Can't say it, just something about you.

I got these feelings to let it show cause

I wouldn't let you go.

I shouldn't of let you go.

You asked me for closure before and girl

I told you it's over, it's over,

It's not over.

So here we go again.

It's like I'm falling in love all over again.

For the first time and I know that it feels right.

I think I'm falling in love all over again.

Love at first sight, do you know how

I feel to the left, left, left.

On the right, right, right.

to the back, back, back

On the side, side, side.

To the left, left, left.

On the right, right, right.

to the back, back, back

On the side, side, side.

Tonight.

I know I tried to not face the truth,

but no one can touch me like you do.

Your love is static, it pulls me

in like a song when it first begins, I

Just don't want to let this end (No)

You take me over and you are my controller.

I told ya, I told ya, I'm ready to go again (Yeah)

It's like I'm falling in love all over again.

For the first time and I know that it feels right.

I think I'm falling in love all over again.

Love at first sight, do you know how

I feel to the left, left, left.

On the right, right, right.

to the back, back, back

On the side, side, side.

To the left, left, left.

On the right, right, right.

to the back, back, back

On the side, side, side.

Tonight.

Baby there's something that you did to hold me on.

Baby there's something that just keeps me from moving on.

The moment I see you, I know it's going to be you,

I got this figured out.

(Ooh)

It's like I'm falling in love all over again.

For the first time and I know that it feels right.

I think I'm falling in love all over again.

Love at first sight, do you know how

I feel to the left, left, left.

On the right, right, right.

to the back, back, back

On the side, side, side.

To the left, left, left.

On the right, right, right.

to the back, back, back

On the side, side, side.

Tonight.

(Ay, ay, ay. All over again, all over again)

(Ay, ay, ay. All over again, all over again oh yeah)

(Over again, ooh)

(Over again, over again)

(Oh yeah, over again)

-Entonces, ¿Que dices, iniciamos de nuevo?- dice él.

-Si- le digo y corro a abrazarlo.

Me alegro de volver con el, le doy un beso en los labios, pero tengo el presentimiento que algo va a pasar...

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Hola, una nota rápida de que la otra semana inicio examenes y no podré con los fics por ese tiempo, además los ultimos vienen pegados, despué de los que haga la otra semana me los hacen dentro de 4 semanas. Así puede ser un largo tiempo.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	10. No te perdere otra vez

_**Hola, aquí publicando el capitulo 10, si se que dije que tal vez actualizaría hasta noviembre pero bueno no debo atrasarme con los fics y ya estamos en los ultimos capitulos.**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

* * *

 _ **Narrado por Raven…**_

De pronto escuchamos una explosión cerca, yo me aferro a Chico Bestia.

-Lamento interrumpir la escena pero hay problemas en Jump City- dice Robin.

-Vamos- le digo.

Llegamos a donde estaba el problema, era Terra con un monstruo de piedras.

-Terra ¿Que haces?- le pregunta Robin.

-Si Chico Bestia no es para mi no será para nadie- dice lanzando rocas.

-Y ahora- dice Cyborg.

-Esto es entre Terra y yo- digo.

-Raven no- dice Star.

Yo no hice caso y vole hacia Terra, no dejaré que esto la haga más loca de lo normal.

-Rae- grita Chico Bestia.

-Aquí me tienes Terra- le digo.

-Creí que mi plan funcionaría, pero no- dice.

-Sabes, al inicio funciono pero ahora no fue nada genial- le digo.

-No se porque entraste en la vida de Bestita- dice ella, quien se cree que es esa mujer.

-Te puedo preguntar lo mismo- le digo.

Ella empieza atacar más fuerte, con una roca gigante me golpea el brazo.

-Auch- digo- Azarath, Metrion, Zinthios-

Ella casi se cae, de un golpe.

-Tu lo arruinaste todo- me dice Terra dandome otro golpe- Todo entre Chico Bestia y yo estaba bien hasta que tu llegaste a su vida-

-Tu le rompiste el corazón sin mal lo recuerdo- digo devolviendole el golpe.

-Pero tu no eres la chica para el- dice- eres todo lo opuesto a el, el es alegre tu fria, no entiendes sus chistes-

-¿Quien dice que los opuestos no se atraen?- digo golpeandola con todas mis fuerzas.

 ** _Narrado por Terra…_**

No quiero que esta inútil me quite a mi chico.

-¿Porque quieres estar con alguien que no es como tu?- le digo.

Es la verdad Raven no es como Chico Bestia.

-Se que en el amor se conoce a la persona correcta- dice golpeandome- por la que estas decidida a dar todo por el y por estar junto a el toda tu vida-

El golpe me daña la nariz y empieza a sangrar.

-Quieres que esto sea más duro, así será- digo dandole otro golpe.

 ** _Narrado por Chico Bestia…_**

No quiero dejar a Raven sola en esto, me suelto del agarre de Cyborg y trato de convertirme en un animal.

-Chico Bestia no- dice Rebecca.

-Dejame, quiero ayudarla, esto es mi culpa- digo.

-Ella es fuerte, lo lograra- dice Rebecca- y no es tu culpa-

-Claro que si- me solte de su agarre y fui volando como un tenarodonte.

Terra golpea muy fuerte a Raven, parece que tiene más fuerza desde la ultima vez, Raven con sus poderes trataba de derrotarla, ambas son muy fuertes.

-Raven cuidado- digo al ver que Terra le iba a dar un golpe de ataque poderoso.

Solo la veo caer del cielo, la atrapo y la bajo de inmediato.

-Rachel, estas bien- dice Rebecca revisando a Raven.

-Si no te preocupes, pero terminare esto de una vez por todas...- dice pero no se lo permito- por Azar, Chico Bestia quitate-

-No, seré yo quien resuelva esto- digo.

-No lo harás- ya es demasiado tarde yo ya estaba en donde Terra se encontraba.

-Lucharas por ella, después de lo que te hizo- dice pero esta muy equivocada.

-Ella siempre estuvo conmigo- digo pandole un golpe- tu causaste que ella se alejará, en ningún momento ella quizo alejarse de mi-

Digo tratando de vencerla, cuando Raven llega junto a mi lado.

-Ella no te merece- dice.

-Eres tu la que no lo merece- dice Raven- aceptalo de una vez por todas-

Se lanzan nuevamente a la batalla, ambas pelean muy bien.

-Azarath, metrion, zinthios- dice Raven atacandola con fuerza.

Al final Raven logra vencerla.

-Rae- digo corriendo y la abrazo- Raven estas bien-

-Si, no te preocupes- me responde.

-No hay señales de Terra- dice Robin.

-Seguro huyó- dice su hermano.

-Tal vez, pero con lo que hizo Raven, no creo que la volvamos a ver por aquí cerca- dice Starfire.

-Será mejor- digo.

-Volvamos a la Torre- dice Robin.

Yo ayudo a Raven, le duele un poco el brazo.

Cuando llegamos a la Torre, Cyborg le hizo un chequeo completo a Raven, fue una batalla.

Veo que Rebecca esta muy pensativa.

-Rebecca, estas bien- digo poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro.

-Si, solo pensaba, que si Terra vuelve y trata de arruinar todo de nuevo- dice ella preocupada.

-No lo hará, ya verás- digo.

Veo que sale Raven junto a Cyborg, yo creo que es el buen momento para volver a hacerle esa pregunta.

-Bien, creo que ahora todo esta bien- dice Robin.

-Aun falta algo- me arrodillo frente a Raven y abro la cajita aun conservando el anillo- Rachel Roth, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?-

-Claro que si- dice abrazandome.

-Te amo- le digo.

-Y yo a ti- responde besandome.

-Ahora si todo termino bien- dice Star.

-Si, todo esta bien- dice Raven.

-Y no dejaremos que nada lo arruine- digo.

-Chico Bestia ven conmigo- dice Raven- Rebecca podrias decirle a mamá sobre que realmente me voy a casar-

-Claro- dice Rebecca.

Rebecca se acerca al odio de Raven y le dice algo que no puedo escuchar.

-Vamos- dice Raven agarrandome del brazo.

Narrado por Rebecca...

-Suerte y a el le gustara tu sorpresa- le susurro a Rachel.

Ella piensa llevarlo al más allá para que vea a sus padres, desde el inicio Raven deseaba hacer eso.

-Te iras a Azarath- dice Derek detras mio.

-Solo iré a darle a mi madre la noticia- le digo- descuida volvere pronto-

-Lo se- dice dandome un beso en la mejilla.

Abro el portal y entro, llego a Azarath y me encuentro rodeada de palomas.

Mi madre estaba ahí alimentando a las palomas.

-Hola Rebecca, ¿Que pasa? Y Raven- dice ella preocupada.

-Ella esta en la Tierra, bueno irá al más allá con Chico Bestia para que vea a sus padres- le digo.

-Todo volvio a estar bien- dice ella.

-Si, Rachel si se va a casar- le digo.

-Hay me alegro- dice ella abrazandome.

-Si yo también, todo volvio a la normalidad- digo.

-Y esa Terra- dice.

-No se, se desaparecio, pero presiento que no volverá dentro de mucho tiempo- digo.

Espero eso, no quiero que arruine el día de ellos.

-Dale esto a Raven de mi parte- me dice ella dandome una cajita.

-¿Y que es?- digo interesada.

-Es una sorpresa- dice ella- se lo das-

-Claro- le digo con un abrazo.

-Bien, supongo que debes volver- dice ella.

-Es cierto- me despido de ella- te quiero mamá-

-Yo también- dice- saluda a los titanes de mi parte y los veré en la boda-

-Claro- le digo antes de entrar.

Espero que a Raven le vaya bien con eso, y se que a Bestia le gustara...

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 ** _Como ven ahora todo volvió a la normalidad, lo de Terra se acabo, pero a donde se fue será un misterio que revelaré en las secuelas, en fin ya estamos en los ultimos caps, pero aun estoy viendo si llego al 15 o 16._**

 ** _Saludos :)_**


	11. Verlos de nuevo

**_Capitulo 11:_** _Verlos de nuevo._

* * *

 ** _Narrado por Chico Bestia..._**

Llegamos a un lugar de todo de color blanco, me pareció raro, no se porque Raven me traería aquí, aunque esto lo había visto en una parte, en un sueño.

De pronto veo a dos personas acercandose a nosotros, de pronto veo que son mis padres, espera, acaso Raven me trajo al más allá para que viera a mis padres.

-Garfield- dicen ambos.

-En verdad son ustedes- digo abrazandolos- Rae como-

-Es uno de mis poderes, pero también te debía un regalo de aniversario- tal vez sea seria, pero tiene corazón.

-Gracias Rae- la abrazo bien fuerte.

-Estamos orgullosos de ti Garfield, espero que seas feliz- dice mi madre.

-Gracias- digo.

-Nuestro Garfield ya crecio- dice mi madre con unas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Cariño, no sería un bebé por siempre- dice mi padre consolandola.

-Oh Raven, cuida bien a Garfield, ambos van a ser muy felices- dice mi madre.

-Claro que lo haré, el es la mejor persona que ah estado en mi vida- se me quieren salir las lágrimas.

-Gar, ven aquí, quiero hablar contigo hijo- dice mi padre.

-Claro- digo caminando junto a él.

-¿Qué pasa papá?- le pregunto lejos.

-Nunca cambies por una mujer- a que se refiere, soy yo mismo con Raven.

-Papá, yo jamás cambiaría por una mujer, yo soy yo mismo con Raven- digo.

-Lo se y es una gran chica para ti, no Terra es muy celosa- dice y demasiado.

-Lo se, es la mejor y por eso la amo- le digo.

-Diles a Mento y a Elasti- Girl que te lleven al altar- dice mi madre.

-Y aunque no puedas vernos, ahí estaremos a tu lado, cuando le digas si, a esta mujer- dice mi padre.

-Se que estarán ahí- no puedo evitar llorar.

-Sentiremos su presencia y saben que estan invitados- dice Raven- creo que debemos volver-

-Ven Garfield, un abrazo- dice mi madre.

Los abrazo muy fuerte como si no hubiera un mañana, los amo tanto, me duele tanto que hallan muerto y no esten a mi lado, pero se que estan ahí.

-Ven Ravwen, unete- digo.

-Ah, no creo que sea...- no la dejo terminar y la acerco a nosotros.

Fue un hermoso abrazo, ojalá se dieran abrazos así todos los días.

-Vamos me dice Raven.

-Ok- agarro su mano y nos despedimos de mis padres con la mano.

-Adiós- los oigo decir.

 ** _Narrado por Raven..._**

-¿Te gusto la sorpresa?- le pregunto a Chico Bestia.

-Claro, fue muy hermoso de tu parte- responde.

-Escucha, se que te hacen falta, como no son tus padres biologicos, pero tienes padres adoptivos que te quieren, aunque tu padre una vez te quiso matar y...- diablos que dije.

-Lo se, gracias, eres la mejor novia- dice abrazandome.

No lo perdere otra vez, el es el hombre para mi y lo amo tanto, no lo dejaría por nada, de eso se trata el amor ¿no?, y sino ¿de que valdría?.

-Rae, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- dice Chico Bestia, aunque ya me pregunto algo.

-Hazlo- le respondo.

-Se que no quieres que tu padre esten en tu boda, pero ¿Quien va a entregarte apesar de tu madre?- es una buena pregunta.

La verdad se que si mi padre me entriega, seguro mataría a Bestia, pero es cierto.

-Pienso en que Robin, porque el esun hermano para mi- digo y es cierto, quiero a Robin como si fuera un hermano.

-Y no le has preguntado- me dice.

-No, pero tengo que decircelo- le digo.

Llegamos a la Torre T nuevamente después del viaje al más allá.  
Veo a Robin cerca y decido preguntarle.

-Robin, puedo preguntarte algo- le digo.

-Si- me responde.

-Verás, tu sabes que para llevarme al altar, debe ser la mamá y el papá de la novia- el asiente- bueno, mi padre no va a dejarme en el altar, así que si vos quieres ir en su lugar-

-¿Porque yo Raven?- me pregunto.

-Porque eres como mi hermano y quisiera que pudieras entregarme- le respondo.

-Claro Raven- dice el.

-Gracias- le respondo.

Voy donde esta Chico Bestia.

-¿Y que te dijo?- dice Chico Bestia.

-Dijo que si- le respondo.

-Voy a dormir- dice Chico Bestia cansado.

-Yo también- le digo- descansa-

-Igual- dice el y me da un beso.

El se va a su cuarto, yo iba a entrar al mio, cuando Rebecca se me acerca, ¿Tan rápido fue?.

-Guao Rebecca ya fuiste, que rápido- es increíble, cuando voy a visitar a mi madre, duro horas y horas, porque ella habla y habla.

-Si, por cierto, te mando esto- dice Rebecca dandome una cajita.

-¿Y que es?- pregunto curiosa.

-No lo se, mamá me dijo que te lo diera, que es para ti- guao no se que será.

-Bueno gracias- le digo- descansa-

-Igual- me dice.

Entro a mi cuarto y cierro la puerta, me siento en la cama y abro la cajita, es un hermoso brazalete de mariposas, hay una nota que dice:

 _Querida Raven:_

 _Este brazalete es un hermoso regalo de mi madre cuando cumplí 18 y lo use el día en que me case con tu padre, yo quería dartela antes, pero pense que en el día de tu boda se vería hermosa en ti, además de ser mi regalo, te quiero mucho y espero verte pronto._

 _Atentamente: tu madre Arella._

Me encanta es hermoso, quiero mucho a mi madre y es un hermoso regalo.

Bueno creo que ahora todo volvio a estar bien, me alegra que Terra ahora no va a poder arruinar esto.

Decido dormir, estos días van a ser muy ocupados, debemos buscar la fecha, el vestido, las decoraciones, pero todo a su tiempo...

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Hola, no se si actualizaré pronto, como dije en noviembre inicio examenes y son los ultimos entonces vere si actualizo antes.**_

 _ **Saludos :)**_


	12. Tiempo después…

**_Capitulo 11:_** _Tiempo después._

* * *

 ** _Narrado por la Raven…_**  
 _2 meses_ _después…_

Laschicas y yo estabamos en una pijamada en mi cuarto, estaban Starfire (quien será la dama de honor) , Rebecca, Lightfire y Abeja.

-Oigan alguna sabe el porque Jinx no viene- dijo Star.

-¿Acaso no sabían?- dice Abeja y nosotras negamos- Jinx acaba de tener asu hijo-

-Awww- dicen Star y Light.

-Enserio?- le digo.

-Si, Sebastian es un niño muy hermoso- dice Abeja.

-Es de Flash ¿verdad?- digo.

-Si, el esta feliz- un bebé es una gran felicidad.

-Me lo imagino- dice Star- ¿y hace cuando nacio?-

-Hace dos semanas- dice.

-Debemos conocerlo- dice Light.

-Wow, otro dia, si- dice Rebecca.

-Conociendolas quieren ir hoy- digo.

-Tiene razón- dice Abeja- Jinx no ah dormido bien, ese bebé llora mucho-

-Y Kid Flash le ayuda- le dice Light.

-Si, creo que esto los emociono a ambos- dice Abeja.

-Te imaginas tu con hijos Raven- me dice Star.

-Sería bonito, pero no se- digo.

-Hay vamos, tu puedes tener hijos- me dice Rebecca.

Para ella es difícil, es estéril, no puede tener hijos biológica mente.

-Lo se- digo.

-Dos semanas para tu boda- dice Star feliz.

-Si lo se, estoy emocionada pero nerviosa- digo.

-Estás nerviosionada- dicen Star y Light al mismo tiempo, tienen que ser hermanas.

-Nervioso que...- dice Abeja.

-Qué esta nerviosa- dice Star.

-Y emocionada- dice Light.

-Nerviosionada- dicen las dos.

-Entendido- dicen Abeja y Rebecca.

-Solo dos semanas y mi vida está a punto de cambiar- digo.

-Si, mientras Terra no aparezca, no queremos que vuelva a pasar lo que paso- espero que halla desaparecido del mapa.

-Si yo también espero que no vuelva, no quiero terminar como aquella vez- digo.

-¿Que creen que pase con los chicos?- dice Abeja.

-Mmmmm, no se, hablar o hacer cualquier cosa- digo.

-Y tu vestido- dice Abeja.

-Es hermoso- digo- pero será una sorpresa-

-Te imagino caminando hacia al altar- dice Star.

-No te ilusiones- digo.

-Porque, Robin y Arella serán quien te lleven al altar- dice Light.

-Si, pero bueno, mamá es especial para mi y no podría excluirla- digo.

-Lo se- dice Rebecca y me abraza.

 ** _Narrado por Chico Bestia..._**

Estamos en el cuarto de Robin, hablando de cosas y además de que en dos semanas Raven y yo nos vamos a casar, espero que no tengamos un problema con Terra nuevamente.

-Hubiera sido genial que Flash nos hubiera acompañado- comento.

-Si, pero ahora es padre y debe asumir responsabilidad- dice Robin.

-Si- digo.

-En fin, emocionado- dice Cyborg.

-Si, pero nervioso- digo.

-Es normal, ahora iniciarás una nueva vida con una mujer- dice Robin.

-Si, quisiera que mis padres estuvieran aquí- digo triste.

-Estarian felices, pero tus padres adoptivos lo harán- dice Derek.

-Dos semanas- digo.

-Ya verás, todo estará bien- dice Robin.

-Si- digo.

 _ **Narrado por la autora…**_

 _Al día siguiente …_

Dos semanas faltan para su boda, ambos felices y ya con sus cosas listas.

-Enserio debo ir- dice Rebecca renegando ir de compras.

-Vamos será genial, debes ponerte algo- dice Light.

-Aggh, bien- dice.

-Sii- dice Light.

-Pero calmate- dice Rebecca.

-Ok- dice Light- cof cof amargada cof cof-

 _En la tienda…_

-Bien que estilo te gusta- le dice Star.

-Mmm, no lo se- le responde Rebecca- dejame ver y te aviso si me gusta algo-

-Bien- dice revisando vestidos.

-Cielos- dice Rebecca viendo vestidos.

-Oye que te parece este- dice Light mostrandole uno marron.

-Mmmm, voy a probarmelo- dice metiendo se al vestidor.

De pronto salio pero cuando se vio en el espejo parecio no gustarle.

-Que piensas?- le dice Light.

-No me gusta- responde Rebecca.

-Si, eso pense- sigue buscando.

-Mira este- le dice Rebecca con uno beich y la falda negra.

-Porque no te lo pruebas- le dice Light.

Se lo probo y le gustaba.

-Es muy bonito- dice.

-Si, con unos zapatos de tacon negros, hermoso- dice Star.

-Bien- dice Rebecca.

-Vamos- le dice Light.

Ella se cambia y se van.

* * *

 _ **Narrado por Raven…**_

Jinx y Kid Flash nos visitan, creo que nos quieren ayudar, ellos están casados desde hace un año.

-Awww, este es el lindo Sebas- dice Star con el bebé en brazos.

-Con cuidado Star- dice Jinx.

-Quien es el bebé más lindo, quien- dice Star.

-No se que pasará si tuvieran hijos- dice Rebecca leyendo un libro.

-Bueno sabemos que eres estéril y te sientes mal- dice Light.

Rebecca solo se levanta y se va a su cuarto.

-No era mi intensión hacerla enojar- dice Light.

-Lo se, pero para ella ese tema es muy delicado- digo.

-Acompañame- le dice Star.

Ambas se van.

-Y como te sientes- me dice Jinx.

-Nerviosa- digo.

-Si, me acuerdo el día que me case, te acuerdas cuál nerviosa estaba- me dice y yo asiento- pues debes eliminar esos nervios, porque es el mejor día de una chica-

-Lo se, pero que pasa si Terra vuelve- digo.

-Eso te preocupa- me dice.

-Un poco- digo.

-Aggh, esa mujer esta advertida- dice y yo me rio.

-Lo se- le digo.

-Rae, puedes hablar con tu hermana- me dice Light.

-No abre- digo.

-No-

-Voy- le digo.

Toco su puerta.

-Rebecca- digo.

-Que quieres- responde con voz seca.

-Podríamos hablar?- ella abre la puerta.

-De que- dice.

-Mira, se que ese tema estéril para ti es muy duro, pero no debes sentirte menos por eso, si no puedes tenerlos- digo- puedes adoptarlos-

-Lo se- me dice.

-No te preocupes, no debes sentirte mal, hay muchas nujeres que pasan el mismo problema- le digo y la abrazo.

-Lo siento Rebecca, creo que me pase- dice Light.

-Esta bien, no fue tu intención- dice Rebecca.

-Estamos bien- dice.

-Ok- le dice Rebecca.

-Debes pensar en positivo- me dice Jinx.

Tiene razón no puedo pensar mal el día de mi boda.

-Si- digo.

-Se quedo dormido- dice Star con el bebé en sus brazos.

-Damelo- le dice Jinx.

Ella lo tiene en sus brazos bien calientito.

 _ **Narrado por Chico Bestia…**_

-Entonces nervioso y emocionado- le conte como me sentía a Kid Flash.

-Si- le digo.

-Es normal, piensas de que algo podría pasar- dice.

-Si, pero ya todo esta bien- le digo.

-Esa es la actitud- me dice.

-Y como vas con lo de la paternidad- digo.

-Bien, todo va bien y cuidamos mucho a nuestro hijo- dice.

-Debe sentirse bien- digo.

-Si, ser padre es algo hermoso- dice el.

Yo solo espero que Raven y yo estemos bien ahora que nos vamos a unir para toda la vida y en nuestra futura familia.

* * *

 _ **Hola ya vamos terminando, la boda será en el siguiente capitulo que será dentro de mucho, porque entro a examenes el lunes (los ultimos) entonces no podré actualizar.**_

 _ **Saludos ^^**_


	13. La Boda

_**Capitulo 13:**_ _La Boda._

* * *

 ** _Narrado por Raven..._**

Hoy es el gran día, el día que toda chica sueña, casarse...

La semana paso rápidamente.

 _Toc_ _Toc_

Debe ser mi hermana que me va ayudar, cuando abro es ella.

-¿Como te sientes?- me dice ella con una sonrisa.

-Un poco nerviosa, pero lo superare- digo.

-No debes sentirte así- dice alguien que conozco entrar.

-Madre- le digo y la abrazo.

-Quería verte antes de la boda- dice ella.

-Ahora creo que debes vestirte- dice Rebecca y sale.

-No dures mucho- dice mi madre, sale y cierra.

Me meto a ducharme, salgo y veo mi vestido de novia, jamás creí que este día llegaría, ni mucho menos la persona que voy a estar toda mi vida.

Solo creí que era un cuento de hadas que les contaban a las niñas.

-Hoy es el día- digo.

Me visto y me pongo los accesorios, me veo en el espejo y no se como me transforme en esa mujer en el espejo.

Entra mi madre y me ve y se queda viendome asombrada.

-Te ves hermosa- me dice.

-Gracias- le digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que te peine?- dice ella y yo asiento.

Ella me indica que me siente y lo hago.

Me hace un hermoso peinado de trenzas hermoso y me pone la corona de flores.

-Es hermoso- le digo.

-Y tu te ves muy hermosa- dice- creo que le darás un paro a Chico Bestia-

Yo solo rio.

-Vamos- dice ella.

Robin está afuera esperandonos, el se queda sorprendido, usaba un esmoquin negro y corbata roja, y como sabemos no se quito el antifaz (n/a: se vería raro .-.)

 _ **Narrado por Chico Bestia…**_

Estoy nervioso, estamos esperando a Raven, ya los invitados estaban en la iglesia.

Estaba que mis nervios me comen, ya todos me dijeron que me pusiera tranquilo.

Pero aun no ah llegado y eso me pone más nervioso.

-No te preocupes Chico Bestia, Robin me llamo y me dijo que ya vienen- suspiro de alivio al escuchar lo que dijo Star.

-Que bueno- digo.

-Tranquilo- me dice y me pone una mano en mi hombro- los nervios empeoran las cosas-

Escuchamos a algo parar fuera, seguro era ella.

Todos se ponen de pie y la veo.

¡Dios Mio! Se ve hermosa, no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima.

Ella viene acompañada de su madre y Robin, algo que todos sabemos esque Robin nunca se quitará el antifaz.

La música empieza a sonar mientras ella entra caminando con Arella y Robin.

Ella llega al altar, y la tomo de la mano.

-Te ves hermosa- le susurro.

-Gracias- susurra- tu también re ves bien-

-Cuidala mucho- dice Arella.

Yo la abrazo y le doy un gracias.

Ella solo baja y se sienta junto con Mento y Elasti- Girl, mis padres adoptivos.

Robin se pone a mi lado y Star al lado de Raven.

 _ **Narrado por la autora…**_

La boda inicio.

-Queridos hermanos, nos encontramos aquí reunidos para la unión matrimonial de Rachel Roth y Garfield Logan- dice el cura.

Todo empezo normal, se leyeron las lecturas y llego el momento.

El sacerdote pregunta a los esposos:

-Rachel y Garfield, ¿venís a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?-

-Sí, venimos libremente- dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estáis decididos a amaros y respetaros mutuamente, siguiendo el modo de vida propio del Matrimonio, durante toda la vida?- les pregunta el cura.

-Sí, estamos decididos- responden ambos.

¿Estáis dispuestos a recibir de Dios responsable y amorosamente los hijos, y a educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de su Iglesia?- dice el cura.

-Sí, estamos dispuestos-

-Así, pues, ya que queréis contraer matrimonio, unid vuestras manos, y manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante Dios y su Iglesia- dice el cura y ellos se toman de las manos.

-El Señor confirme con su bondad este consentimiento vuestro que habéis manifestado ente la Iglesia y os otorgue su copiosa bendición. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre- dice con mano encima de la de ellos unida.

Traen los anillos y dice

-El Señor bendiga estos anillos que vais a entregaros uno al otro en señal de amor y de fidelidad-

-Amén- dicen todos.

Garfield toma el anillo.

-Recibe esta alianza, en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo- dice Garfield poniendoselo a Rachel.

Raven coje el otro anillo y hace lo mismo.

-Recibe esta alianza, en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo- dice poniendoselo.

Bendición y entrega de las arras

-Bendice Señor, estas arras, que pone Garfield en manos de Rachel y derrama sobre ellos la abundancia de tus bienes- dice el cura.

-Recibe estas arras como prenda de la bendición de Dios y signo de los bienes que vamos a compartir- dice Garfield dandolas a Rachel.

-Recibe estas arras como prenda de la bendición de Dios y signo de los bienes que vamos a compartir- dice Raven.

-Ahora yo los declaro marido y mujer- dice el cura- ahora puedes besar a la novia-

Ambos se besaron con pasión, todo continuo y termino bien.

Era hora de pasar a la fiesta, se encontraban sus compañeros, amigos y familiares.

Robin tocaba el vaso, haciendo un sonido llamando la atención de todos.

-Su atención por favor- dice Robin y todos lo ven- gracias, es hora del brindis, quiero decir que gracias por venir en este día especial para Raven y Chico Bestia-

-Se que jamás creimos que ellos ee volvieran pareja y que se llegaran a casar, pero estamos muy orgullosos de ellos, y nos dimos cuenta que los opuestos se atraen- dice Starfire.

-Así que nos ponemos de pie y levantemos nuestras copas- todos lo hacen- Por el nuevo matrimonio, salud-

-Salud- dicen todos.

Era hora del vals, Raven y Chico Bestia se paran y se juntan en la pista de baile.

[[Count on you- Big Time Rush y Jordin Sparks]].

hm yeah

Ooha

No ooh

Ambos unidos, moviendose al compás de la música.

Now I'm about to give you my heart

But remember this one thing (yeah)

I've never been in love before so you gotta go easy on me

Muy unidos, parecian uno solo...

I heard love is dangerous

Once you fall you never get enough

But the thought of you leaving ain't so easy for me (nooo)

Raven ponía su cabeza e el hombro de Chico Bestia.

Don't hurt me, Desert me

Don't give up on me

(What would I want to do that for?)

Don't use me, take advantage of me

Make me sorry I ever counted on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5

Baby I'm counting on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5

Baby I'm counting on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5

Baby I'm counting on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5

Baby I'm counting on you

No querían soltarse, querían estar juntos...

Understand I've been here before

Thought I found someone I finally could adore

But you failed my test

Gotta know her better

So I wasn't the only one

But I would later put my trust in you

Baby you can put your trust in me

Just like you count to 3

You can count on me

And you're never gonna see

No numbers in my pocket

Anything I'm doing girl I drop it for you

'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I

gotta be the only one

Don't hurt me, Desert me

Don't give up on me

(What would I want to do that for?)

Don't use me, take advantage of me

Make me sorry I ever counted on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5

Baby I'm counting on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5

Baby I'm counting on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5

Baby I'm counting on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5

Baby I'm counting on you

I really hope you understand

That if you wanna take my hand

Then you should put yours over my heart

I promise to be careful from the start

I'm trusting you with loving me

Very very carefully

Never been so vulnerable

Baby I'll make you comfortable

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5

Baby I'm counting on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to 5

Why would I wanna do that?

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5

Baby I'm counting on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5

Now I'm about to give you my heart

So remember this one thing

I've never been in love before

Yeah you gotta go easy on me

-Te amo- se dicen ambos viendose a los ojos y dandose un beso.

* * *

 ** _Bueno creo que aquí llego lo que todos querían leer_**.

 ** _Creo que solo falta epilogo, una cosa, subí el cap temprano a Wattpad y puse que no podría la Luna de Miel, porque soy mala en eso, pero una chica lo hará, no se si quieren que lo publique aquí._**

 ** _Saludos C:_**


	14. Epílogo

_**Capitulo 14 y final:** Epílogo._

* * *

 _Un año después..._

 ** _Narrado por Raven..._**  
Ya ha pasado un año desde que Chico Bestia y yo somos esposos, estamos muy bien juntos y vamos a tener a nuestra primera hija juntos y estamos muy felices por eso.  
Pues eso no es lo único que ah pasado, Cyborg y Abeja están juntos, se casaron y acaban de tener a su hija Beatriz.  
Robin y Star se casaron hace 5 meses.

Pues todo ah ido bien, no se han visto a los villanos, ni mucho menos Terra, se cree que fueron arrestados en una Unidad de Villanos.

Pero para nosotros es un descanso, al fin estar con nuestra pareja y bueno, yo eh estado feliz por mi hija, pero estoy nerviosa, es mi primera hija, temo un poco de que tendrá sangre de un demonio y ya estoy en el noveno mes, así que dentro de poco nacerá.

-¿Como te sientes?- me dice Chico Bestia.

Pasa preguntando me a cada rato.

-Estoy bien, no tienes que estar encima mio a cada rato- digo.

-Lo se, solo estoy emocionado- dice él.

-Si- digo.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- dice él.

-No, ¿porque?- digo.

-Rae, esta bien estar nerviosa, es nuestra primera hija es ovbio que hay que estarlo- dice.

-Esque no se, aun no me siento lista- digo.

-Cuando iniciemos esta vida como padres, estaremos listos- dice Bestia.

-Si tienes razón- digo.

 ** _Narrado por la autora..._**  
Pasaban los días y Raven aun no daba señales de dar a luz, a ella le daban unos dolores en la cintura, pero es normal que le pasen.

-Oh no te preocupes Rae, ya ahorita- dice Starfire.

-Eso me lo dices todos los días- dice Raven.

-Eh leído que las niñas cuesten más que nazcan- dice Rebecca.

-Que te lo diga Abeja- dice Light.

-Si tardan, pero no te preocupes, ya si son más de las 42 semanas eso es un problema- dice Abeja.

-Solo llevo una semana después de lo esperado- dice Raven.

 ** _Narrado por Raven..._**  
Ya llego la noche y después de meditar me dispongo a dormir, Chico Bestia ya estaba en la cama y yo necesito descansar.

...

Son como las 2 de la mañana, me duele demasiado, creo que son las contracciones, pero solo siento que algo se rompe, la fuente.

-AAAH- grito despertando a Chico Bestia a mi lado.

-Raven tranquila que pasa- dice Bestia.

-Se me rompio la fuente, aah- le digo exasperada.

-¿Qué?- dice.

-¿Acaso estás sordo?- digo.

-¿Qué hago?- dice.

-Ayudame- digo- llama a un doctor-

-Si si- dice y saca su telefono marcando al doctor- respira-

Rebecca y Star entran disparadas.

-Rae estas bien- dice Star.

-Tu que crees- digo.

-Tranquila- dice Rebecca a mi lado- respira, inhala, ehxala-

Hago lo que Rebecca me dice, pero no puedo parar de gritar me duele muchisimo.

Pasaron como 15 minutos y llego la ambulancia.

Ibamos camino al hospital y yo no aguantaba daba gritos, Garfield me decía que me tranquilizará pero yo no podía, llegamos 30 minutos después al hospital más cercano.

Me llevaron rápidamente a la sala de partos.

-Bien Raven abre las piernas- lo hago- si ahí esta la cabeza casi salida, vamos empuja-

Yo lo hago pero no tengo las fuerzas suficientes.

-Vamos Raven tu puedes- dice Bestia a mi lado.

-AAGH- grito.

Mis emociones me dicen que si puedo.  
...

Casi 25 minutos empujando y aun no sale del todo.

-Vamos Raven creo que este es el ultimo, con fuerza- dice el doctor.

Lo hago y casi me desmayo, escucho a alguien llorar, mi bebé.

-Aquí está una hermosa niña- dice el doctor poniendo a la bebé en mi pecho.

-Mi niña- digo abrazando la.

-Es muy hermosa- dice Garfield casi llorando.

 ** _Narrado por Chico Bestia..._**  
Cuando ya terminaron de examinar a Raven y a la bebé, las pasaron a un cuarto donde podían visitarla, veía a mi niña.

-Oh es muy hermosa- dice Star.

-Mi hermosa nieta- dice Arella.

-¿Como se llama?- dice Rebecca- jamás nos dijeron como se llama-

-Madeline- decimos Raven y yo.

-Que lindo nombre- dice Light.

-Hiciste algo bien Bestita- me dice Cyborg.

Parece que veo el espiritu de mis padres diciendo me que están orgullosos con una sonrisa.

Le doy un beso en los labios a Raven y seguimos contemplando a nuestra pequeña hija...  
 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 **Bueno aquí termina la historia, quiero llorar okno, jaja gracias a los que leyeron, alrededor de 1,528 visitas! Gracias, jamás creí que llegaría tan lejos.**

 **Otra cosa, tengo una historia planeada pero con los hijos, ya tengo el primer capitulo listo, pero aun no lo voy a publicar, creo que cuando termine " _Quiero ser tu novio_ " lo publicaré.**

 **Gracias por votar y comentar y Saludos, besos y abrazos**


End file.
